Dark Olympian Myths: Meddling With the Fates
by Sadie Breezy-O'Shea
Summary: Amphitrite has had enough with Poseidon's cheating. She seeks revenge and decides to start out with his newest demigod son, Percy Jackson.


Title: **Meddling With the Fates **

Genre(s): Angst & Tragedy

Character(s): Percy J. & Amphitrite

Summary: Amphitrite has had enough with Poseidon's cheating. She seeks revenge and decides to start out with his newest demigod son, Percy Jackson.

Setting: Eleven years before Percy goes to Camp Half-Blood; Year Percy was supposed to get to camp.

Warning(s): AU, character death, OCCness.

Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only the plot for this one-shot.

* * *

**August 18****th****, 1994 [Percy Jackson's 1****st**** birthday]**

Poseidon had been quite cheerful that morning. Nobody had a clue why.

He hugged his son Triton and kissed Amphitrite. For the first time in months.

She was confused.

Why was he so loving all of the sudden?

It was noon when he disappeared. Amphitrite had always been a curious woman, so she followed her husband. She was enraged by what she found. Poseidon, smiling down at a cradle with a baby boy in it.

Her blood boiled and she almost attacked the filthy half-blood.

_Keep calm. Don't give your cover away. Not yet. _

So she stayed quiet, clenching her jaw and her fists in a ball. She was invisible so her husband couldn't see her. She realized why her husband had been so happy. It was the half-blood's birthday. She could tell because on the table next to the cradle, was a small sea-green present bag.

She scanned the room and saw how it was decorated.

An underwater theme. The smooth carpet was blue, like the bottom of the ocean, and the walls were sea-green, with wallpaper that had sea horses and tropical fish painted on it. A small window over-looking Manhattan was in front of the door, and a small stuffed octopus was on the floor, next to the baby's cradle, along with some other baby toys.

She heard footsteps walking towards the boy's room. Apparently, Poseidon had heard them too because he vaporized into thin air, leaving the sleeping child with the memory of a warm, glowing smile.

She stayed invisible.

She watched as the silver doorknob twisted and the cheap wooden door opened, revealing a young-looking woman who looked no older than thirty. A bright smile was on her face and her warm brown eyes lit up when she caught sight of her son.

"Happy birthday, Percy," she told him, picking her son up. The woman spotted the present bag on the table and smiled softly.

"Looks like your daddy brought you a present,"

Amphitrite's lip curled. She was fuming in the inside.

She didn't dare to move. She stayed quiet while the woman talked to her child. She stayed quiet until the woman left her child's room to go to the kitchen and make dinner.

As soon as the cheap wooden door shut close, the Queen of the Sea revealed herself to the young half-blood.

The young boy was laying in his cradle, sleeping.

Amphitrite felt no sympathy for the demigod as she held out her hand flicked her wrist, controlling the water inside the half-blood's body.

Percy woke up but didn't make a sound. He _couldn't _make a sound. He stared up at the beautiful woman, and then his vision went black.

She flicked her wrist one more time and made his blood vessels explode, successfully killing the filthy demigod.

She felt no remorse as she watched red mortal blood seep out from the baby's small mouth, covering the white sheets and making them scarlet.

She huffed at the small dead body and vapor-traveled back to her home in Atlantis, a huge smile on her face.

That night, a broken hearted sob was heard from Lord Poseidon's room in his palace. Earthquakes, hurricanes, and tsunamis attacked Japan, Hawaii, and small islands around the world.

That night, Sally Jackson committed suicide after she found her baby boy dead.

**Winter Solstice 2005 **

It was Chaos inside the Throne Room in Olympus.

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing. It wasn't unusual, but this time, it was more serious.

_Zeus's master bold was stolen. _

Zeus believed that Poseidon had stolen his Bolt in order to take control and try to rule as King of the Gods.

So he declared war on Poseidon.

It was the beginning of World War III.

The gods took sides, as did their children at Camp Half-Blood. Eventually, the war reached the mortal world, making demigods who were military officials fight and declare war on other countries.

_Blood._

_Corpses._

_Death. _

Nobody, not even the mortals were safe anymore.

That night in her dreams, the Fates visited Amphitrite.

There was Clotho who spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle, Lachesis who measured the thread of life with her rod, and Athropos who was the cutter of the thread of life and chose the manner of a person's death.

It was Clotho who spoke to her first.

"_You have meddled with fate. You are the cause of the beginning of World War III," _

Amphitrite was confused, she hadn't stolen Zeus's master bolt. Why was she being blamed?

Lachesis spoke to her second, her white pupils focused on her.

"_You killed Olympus's champion, Perseus Jackson. He was destined to save Olympus. You will be the cause of Olympus's downfall." _

Amphitrite paled.

Finally, Athropos spoke; her voice was raspy and shaken.

"_You meddled with us, Goddess of the Sea. You caused everything. You let your jealousy get the worst of you. For that, you shall be punished. You shall suffer first, when the Titan Lord, Kronos, takes over, you will be the first to suffer, the first to fade." _

Amphitrite had tears streaming down her face.

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry! Tell me how I can change it. Anything!"_

The Fates merely smirked at her, and shook their heads.

"_You chose the fate for Olympus; you shall suffer the consequences," _

In the Fate's hand was a piece of electric blue yarn. The fate of a half-blood.

The yarn was longer than any other demigod's yarn she had seen before.

Athropos cut the yarn, and the snip was heard all around the sea.

"_If you had not killed young Perseus, this would've been his string," _she spoke then threw the yarn at her feet.

The Three Fates disappeared and she woke up.

Her vision was blurry but when her vision was finally in focus, she yelled out in terror.

Her home. Her palace was destroyed. Her son Triton was laying face down at the edge of her bed, golden ichor pouring down his face.

"M-Mother," he croaked out, then he disappeared, as if being swept away by the current.

She felt an invisible force choke her. She was transported to a dark room, in the corner there was a dark figure, an aura of evil surrounded the figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

_Kronos._

He smiled evilly at her before taking out his Scythe and plunging it in her chest.

Her last view was of Kronos laughing and whispering in her ear: "Thank you," before he dragged her down to Tartaurs.

_She had done this. _

She saw the other gods weak and looked as if they were dying, as if they _wanted _to die.

_She had done this._

She should've known she was meddling with fate when she had murdered Percy Jackson.

But it was too late now.

_He was dead. _

Kronos had taken over.

**All because she had been meddling with fate.**

_Her fault. _

_Hers._

_Hers._

_Your fault, Amphitrite, your fault._


End file.
